


APH Drabbles

by AtlantisT



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlantisT/pseuds/AtlantisT
Summary: Drabbles sur Hetalia écrits à mes heures perdues





	1. Drabble 1-Sweden

Il n'a jamais été très bavard.

Alors que ses hommes riaient et se racontaient des épopées de rois lointains aux noms oubliés, il restait sans rien dire à écouter. Le dos droit d'un homme jeune et vigoureux, trop jeune pour certain, les mains calleuses d'un guerrier craint et aguerri, des vêtements chauds et confortables faits par une main habile, il ne semble pas de trop parmi les guerriers vikings. Il ne porte pas de barbe, mais la solitude solennelle qui semble l'accompagner comme une cape justifie au regard du monde cette entorse aux traditions : il est en deuil. Quel est cet être qu'il a perdu ? Femme aimée, enfants chéris, frère tombé sous le joug des épées ?

Tout cela à la fois. Car il est Sweonas, et chaque être qui foule ses terres est une part de lui.

Ces yeux sont bleus comme les cieux sombres des jours d'hiver, bleus comme l'eau des rivières, bleus comme la mer déchaînée qui se fracasse sur les falaises. Aussi changeants puissent-ils paraître, toujours demeure cette mélancolie, mêlée de la sagesse des grands sages qui ont vécus des siècles. Ce sont des yeux qui ont vu le monde, et la vie et la guerre.

Pour ces compagnons, il est un mystère, semblable à eux mais tellement particulier. A ces cotés, on se sent capable de vaincre dix mille hommes, d'abattre montagnes et Dieux sans distinction, et de rester fier malgré les dangers qui menacent. Mais prés d'un feu de camp une fois l'aube tombée, il rappelle un père, un frère, un être aimé, et réchauffe les cœurs nostalgiques.

Personne ne peut véritablement s'approcher de lui. On le regarde de loin, et l'on sent inconsciemment que cet homme n'est pas comme les autres. On reconnaît en lui un roi, un Dieu, un être lointain et inaccessible mais digne d'allégeance et de protection.

Mais les fiers vikings ne sont pas hommes à se laisser intimider. Après une rude bataille, ils lui proposent toujours de se joindre à eux. D'un hochement de la tête il accepte et s'assoit prés du feu. Il ne participe pas aux conversations, mais il écoute toujours.

Alors que les guerriers exaltent les héros d'un temps passé, Sweonas se rappelle de ces hommes auprès desquels il a combattu. Pendant quelques instants, passé et présent se mêlent ensemble : après tout, ce sont toujours les mêmes terres et les mêmes mers que foulent les enfants du Nord.

Puis la nuit tombe, et les bruits meurent doucement avec le feu. Les hommes se reposent, et l'un monte la garde. Il va y avoir de l'orage cette nuit : l'air est lourd et électrique. Mais abrités dans une grotte trouvée au hasard de leur marche, ils ignorent la colère des Ases.

Seul Sweonas est encore éveillé. Le garde ne s'en étonne pas, et se contente de le regarder s'éloigner dans les bois.

Il marche un peu sans se préoccuper d'un quelconque danger. Personne en ces terres ne pourra lui faire le moindre mal. Ces pieds esquive les racines des arbres avec aisance, comme si elles étaient des ramifications de son être. Les animaux le regarde passer, sans fuir ni oser s'approcher. Quelques esprits curieux pointent le bout de leur nez, attirés par sa présence. Il leur jette un regard, mais sait qu'ils ne s'approcheront pas plus.

Sweonas est seul. Hors du temps, sans que personne, mortel ou surnaturel ne puisse rester à ces cotés.

Ces pas sont étrangement légers pour un jeune homme de sa carrure. Il ne dérange pas, force invisible. Sweonas n'a pas l’impétuosité de Daner, coup de tonnerre tombé sur terre, ni la force silencieuse de Noregr dont la magie parcourt les veines. Il sait qu'il partage le même destin de solitude que ces frères. Mais il les voit discuter ensemble, en restant à l'écart.

Les premières gouttes de pluie tombent finalement, comme si la nuit versait des larmes. Sweonas s'assoit sur une pierre et regarde en silence. Il sait si bien le faire. Bientôt, ce chagrin se change en immense peine qui inonde le sol. On retrouve partout les marques de cette tristesse, dans les perles d'eau qui s'attachent aux feuilles. Les seuls sons sont ceux des gouttes qui s'écrasent. Silence encore.

Puis vient la colère. Un premier éclair traverse le ciel, et les nuages grondent. Les yeux de Sweonas reflètent ceux de l'orage qui débute. Le tonnerre tombe et s'abat sur ces terres, cruelle punition née de la solitude d'un être éternel. La foudre se déchaîne, et un arbre innocent en paye les frais. Frappé soudainement, son tronc craque et ces branches prennent feu. Déstabilisé, il se balance dangereusement encore quelques instants, malmené par le vent qui hurle, puis s'effondre avec fracas.

Sweonas reste immobile lorsque l'arbre chute juste à coté de lui, pas plus qu'il ne bouge lorsque la pluie trempe ces vêtements et ébouriffe ces cheveux. Ces yeux bleus orage sont fixés vers le ciel.

L'aurore se lève sur le campement des vikings, et l'orage a cessé. Les traces de son passage sont encore clairement visibles cependant, et l'eau qui a provoqué un éboulement plus loin sert aussi à remplir les gourdes.

Les hommes voient revenir Sweonas a l’orée du bois. Ils le salue, mais reprennent rapidement leurs taches : lever le camp, préparer les navires. Un guerrier l'interroge sur une amulette de bois qu'il n'avait pas vu hier, mais qui orne à présent son cou.

« 'Viens de le faire ». Quelques mots et c'est tout. Personne ne cherche à en savoir plus : ils savent qu'ils n'obtiendront pas de réponse. Car pour Sweonas, le silence est tout ce qu'il est.

______

« Sve ? »

Son regard quitte la fenêtre sur laquelle ruisselle des gouttes de pluie. Le tonnerre grondant se fait entendre au loin, mais son attention est fixée sur l'homme devant lui, qui lui sourit.

« J'arrive. »

Il se lève et jette un dernier regard dehors. Le temps lui rappelle son passé solitaire. Mais alors qu'il s'assoit, il n'est plus seul. Denmark est aussi bruyant qu'à son habitude, et excité.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas retrouvé pour manger tous ensemble ! »

Il attrape un morceau de pain qu'il fourre dans sa bouche sans cérémonie. Alors qu'il se met à mâcher bruyamment, un coup sur l'épaule vient l'interrompre.

« Mange comme un être civilisé imbécile. »

Norway lâche un soupir. A coté de lui, Iceland cache un sourire : combien de fois a-t-il entendu cette conversation ? Cela ne l’empêche pas de voir Sealand essayer discrètement de lancer des miettes de pain à Mr.Puffin.

Il entend Finland étouffer un rire, et se retourne vers lui.

« C'est vrai que c'est agréable de se retrouver. »

Il lui sourit et ces yeux qu'il connaît si bien s'illuminent. Sweden ne peut s’empêcher de lui rendre son regard. C'est vrai. Il n'est plus seul.


	2. Drabble 2 - Turkey

Du haut de son palais aux murs blancs, elle contemple la mer. Les étoiles sont hautes dans le ciel, et suivant l'horizon, son regard se perd vers les cieux. Elle repère la grande ourse, la pauvre Callisto qui fut changée en bête et immortalisée dans les astres. Immédiatement, elle distingue son petit à coté d'elle.

Instinctivement, son regard se porte vers son propre enfant, lové dans ces bras. Elle caresse doucement les cheveux de son petit Héraclès, endormi. Il a toujours eu le don de s'endormir n'importe où. Une nouvelle fois, elle s’émerveille de ce petit être qui lui procure tant de bonheur, un diamant d’innocence qui la suit partout avec enthousiasme et envie d'apprendre. Il admire les palais et les philosophes, les mathématiques et les Dieux de son peuple. Tout paraît si beau à travers ses yeux.

Son cœur se serre à cette pensée. Elle ne pourra pas le protéger éternellement. Car il est une nation, et comme toutes les nations, il connaîtra la guerre et la face obscure des hommes. Mais pour le moment, elle espère chaque jour repousser l'échéance.

Néanmoins, la seule naissance de son fils annonce déjà sa fin à elle. Un jour, il la remplacera. Sera-t-il plus grand, plus sage ? Elle ne sait pas, mais elle espère qu'il sera heureux. Elle sait qu'elle ne tardera pas à disparaître, et ne peut se mentir. Mais en réalité, il est tout ce qui lui reste : son grand frère l'Atlantide, Isandros, est mort il y a de cela des lunes, tué par la science qu'il avait cru maîtriser et qui causa sa perte au fond des eaux. Sa sœur, Persia, qui la déteste plus que tout et ne cesse de l'attaquer. Rome le conquérant qui a envahi ces terres et la maintient sous son emprise, s'appropriant ses légendes et sa culture.

Ce n'est que pour Héraclès qu'elle est encore là. Depuis des années déjà, elle connaît sa faiblesse qui ne fait que grandir alors que son enfant adoré devient plus fort. Elle sait que bientôt, ce sera la fin d'une ère, et qu'elle, la Grèce Antique, laissera la scène à son fils.

Mais elle est philosophe et ne s’apitoie certainement pas sur son sort. Et qu'est ce que la mort pour des immortels comme elle ? Rien de plus qu'une délivrance après des longues années à défendre sa patrie contre vents et marées. Et si elle doit disparaître pour qu’Héraclès puisse pleinement vivre, elle le fera sans hésiter.

Sans cesser de caresser les cheveux de son enfant, elle retourne à sa contemplation des étoiles. La brise légère soulève les rideaux qui couvrent les fenêtres du palais blanc. Un instinct comme une prémonition délivrée par l'Oracle lui murmure que c'est la dernière fois qu'elle peut s'adonner à cette activité qu'elle apprécie tant.

Les Moires sont-elles cruelles pour interrompre ainsi pareille scène ? Un bruit se fait entendre derrière elle, mais elle ne se retourne pas. Prenant délicatement son fils dans les bras, elle le porte jusqu'à sa couche. Là, elle le dépose, et embrasse tendrement son front, avant de se retourner vers l'intrus.

Il est encore jeune, mais son visage lui est familier. Il y a seulement quelques années il était encore un gamin venu d'Anatolie la tête pleine de rêves de grandeur. Il bien grandit depuis, et même s'il reste à peine sorti de l'adolescence, il est déjà une nouvelle grande puissance. Elle ne doute pas qu’avec sa volonté, il accomplira de grande choses en tant que nation. L'empire ottoman détrônera-t-il Rome ? Seul l'avenir le dira.

Pour le moment, il marche vers la Grèce Antique. Sa peau basanée est déjà couverte de nombreuses cicatrices qui marquent ses batailles et ses victoires. Il est habillé de tissus fins, mais recouverts d'une armure de métal légère et pratique. Il s'est préparé à la bataille. Il a déjà dégainé ses sabres, deux armes courbées avec lesquelles il a déjà repoussé Persia.

Il se tient droit et prêt au combat, froid et calculé, mais ces yeux trahissent les émotions qui l'habite. Elle, elle ne possède aucune réelle animosité. Elle l'a déjà attaqué autant qu'il l'a attaqué, a appris de son peuple autant que son peuple a appris d'elle. C'est là le lot commun des nations. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'a plus la force des rois du passé, seulement une volonté inébranlable. Il sait tout comme elle qu'elle est mourante.

« Bonsoir Empire Ottoman.

-Grèce Antique. »

Sa voix est forte, mais pas assurée. La colère l'a fait trembler. Elle n'est pas naïve, et sait très bien pourquoi la jeune nation est ainsi énervée. Frustrée.

« Tu sais très bien que mon heure est venue. »

Il serre les dents comme pour se retenir de parler.

« Aucun empire n'est immortel, malgré tout ce qu'on peut croire. Tu as vu et attaqué Rome : il a vieilli et les marques de ses guerres mettent de plus en plus de temps à s'effacer. Lui aussi ne tardera pas à chuter.

-Mais pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi ainsi ! Alors que tu es sous la domination de Rome depuis des lunes, mais que tu n'as jamais cesser de t'opposer à lui ! Alors que je suis enfin à tes portes prêt à l'attaque ! Prêt à te surpasser, toi qui m'a tant appris, toi que j'admire tant ! »

Elle sourit. La Grèce Antique était connue pour ses philosophes, sa science et sa rhétorique. Mais dans une époque non si lointaine, elle était une guerrière, sous la protection d'Ares comme d'Athéna, et son cœur conserve la fougue de ses soldats spartes. Mourir sous les étoiles, une épée à la main, ce n'était pas si mal.

En quelques pas, elle s'était saisi de son Xiphos, forgé de ces mains il y a des lunes.

« Si c'est un combat contre moi que tu désires, alors je t'accorde cette faveur. »

Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion quand à l'issue du combat, mais elle ne comptait pas partir sans au moins laisser une trace. L'Empire Ottoman redressa sa garde, et leur combat s'engagea. Fidèle à son passé, elle se trouva être une guerrière de renom, quand bien même le temps et les épreuves avaient pu émoussé sa lame. Mais comme elle s'y attendait, la jeune nation était tout aussi déterminé, et bien que la colère rendait certain de ces mouvements prévisibles, il restait plus jeune et plus fort.

La lame qui la transperça lui prouva bien.

L'Empire Ottoman haletait de part l'effort qu'il venait d'accomplir, mais ces yeux brillaient de fierté. Il ne pourrait pas lui montrer l'avenir de son empire, mais au moins se prouvait-il un digne guerrier, lui qui avait été aussi admiratif de la force de l'empire romain que de celui de la Grèce Antique.

« Tu es devenu fort... » Elle ne semblait pas déçue. Son ton cependant changea peu après.

« Sadiq... »

En entendant son nom humain ainsi prononcé, Empire Ottoman savait qu'il ne devait pas prendre à la légère les prochaines paroles de celle qui fut un de ces modèles.

« Prends soin de lui... d’Héraclès, mon enfant. »

Sadiq se retourna vers le garçon encore endormi, roulé en boule dans les draps, et hocha la tête.

« Je te le promets. »

Grèce Antique acquiesça, satisfaite, et la lame quitta son corps. Elle ne tomba pas, se contenta de tourner la tête vers les étoiles qui lui avait révélé sa science et ses légendes, et disparut avant de toucher le sol.

L'air de la pièce était solennel. Une nation venait de mourir ce soir, et un moment d'histoire se jouait à présent. L'Empire Ottoman baissa la tête et murmura une prière, et pendant quelques instants, le jeune enfant qui avait été enchanté par les merveilles de l'autre coté de la mer refit surface, une larme lui échappant.

Le jeune Héraclès se réveilla alors, et ces yeux mirent quelques secondes à comprendre la scène devant lui. Il avait beau être jeune, il n'était pas si naïf, et demeurait une nation. Il sentait que sa mère était morte, et qu'une responsabilité nouvelle pesait sur ces épaules. Mais lui aussi restait partiellement humain.

« Maman ?... » murmura-t-il comme pour s'assurer que cela était bien réel.

Sadiq se retourna vers lui, ses épées encore tachées de sang, ses bras coupés et ses vêtements déchirés par le combat précédent.

« Je suis Sadiq, et ce soir j'ai tué ta mère. Viens avec moi à présent. »

Le lendemain, Athènes fut prise par l'Empire Ottoman.


	3. Drabble 3 - Holy Roman Empire

Je n'aurais qu'un seul regret.

Ah ! C'est un mensonge. J'ai tellement de regrets, mais celui là peut être me fait plus mal que les autres.

J'étais né promis à l'éternité. J'étais né pour être un empire, la promesse d'un avenir meilleur, un État qui unirait l'Europe, héritier des plus grand. Le Saint Empire germanique.

A la place de cela, j'ai vécu une existence chaotique et brisée. D'Empire je n'avais que le nom, existence instable composée de pays qui s’entre-déchiraient pour le pouvoir. De Saint, je n'avais que la prétention, car malgré ma foi, aucune guerre ne m'a paru digne du sang versé au nom du Seigneur.

La guerre. C'est elle qui m'a éloigné de toi. Et j'ai peur, j'ai peur d'y retourner et de ne jamais revenir. Je t'ai fait une promesse mais chaque jour qui passe je me sens plus faible et plus inutile encore.

C'est là mon plus cher regret. Je crains ne jamais pouvoir retourner prés de toi, ma chère Italia. Mais comme j'aimerais revoir ton sourire !

Comme j'aimerais rentrer. Revoir monsieur Autriche et madame Hongrie même. Mon désir en tant que nation est le même que celui de tout les soldats : pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Grand frère Prusse est toujours avec moi bien sûr, et j'aimerais le rendre fier. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à sa hauteur. Après tout, même les intellectuels le disent, « la Prusse n'est pas un État qui possède une armée, c'est une armée ayant conquis une nation ». Il est fort. Bien plus que je ne le serais jamais. Je n'aime pas faire la guerre, et je n'aime pas me battre, même si j'y suis obligé.

Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, il y a tellement de chose que j'aurais aimer faire, mais triste sort que celui des nation, particulièrement une aussi fragile que moi : quand je n'étais pas malade à cause de mes États qui se battaient entre eux, je devais accompagner mes hommes à la bataille, m'éloignant de toi. Mais je ne devrais pas m'apitoyer. J'ai au moins pu te rencontrer. Et tu m'as donné tellement. Malgré tout, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me demander si je n'aurais pas pu rester avec toi plus longtemps. Peut être aurais je du rester avec toi ?

Mais c'est impossible n'est ce pas ? Nous sommes des nations, et nous n'échappons pas au destin. Et nous pouvons disparaître malgré tout...

A l'heure où j'écris cette lettre, le soleil n'est pas encore levé. Il y a des étoiles partout qui brillent dans le ciel, et tout est si paisible. Si seulement il pouvait toujours en être ainsi ! Je me demande si tu les regarde aussi en te demandant ce que je fais. Mais dans quelques heures nous devrons nous préparer pour la bataille. Je ne veux pas y aller, mais je n'ai pas le choix. France et son empereur sont à nos portes, et ils sont préparés.

Je... si jamais je ne devais pas revenir, je tiens à te dire que je suis désolé. Je ne pourrais pas tenir notre promesse, je suis désolé. Mais ne pleure pas pour moi s'il te plaît, je n'aime pas te voir triste.

 

Je t'ai toujours aimé. Et je t'aimerais encore.

 

Sacro Romano Impero


End file.
